vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Forbes House
The Forbes House is the place where Caroline Forbes and her mother Elizabeth Forbes formerly resided. It is shown that Sheriff Forbes is rarely at home, particularly at night due to her professional responsibilities. Mostly, Caroline's bedroom has been shown. Caroline and Damon have sex for the first time in her bedroom and she was bitten by him the next morning. During Stefan's birthday party at the Mystic Grill, both Bonnie and Damon lashed out at Caroline and she got too drunk to cope. Caroline's mother asked Matt to take Caroline home while she tried to capture Lexi. When they get to Caroline's house Matt puts Caroline in her bed, she asks him to stay since she does not want to be alone. After spending that night spooning in bed together, Matt escaped the next morning through her bedroom window. Matt later came back and spent the night with Caroline, starting their romantic relationship. After Caroline becomes a vampire, she spends her time between sunrise and sunset in her house. She even avoids her boyfriend Matt when he comes knocking at her front door. Eventually Stefan persuades Bonnie to come over to Caroline's bedroom and cast a spell on a ring allowing Caroline not to be burned by sunlight. In My Brother’s Keeper, Stefan moves out of the boarding house because Elena moved in. He is staying for the time being at Caroline's house. In Pictures of You, he lives back at the Salvatore Boarding House. In Woke Up With a Monster, Elizabeth was released from the hospital. She later drank some of her daughter's blood to heal. In Prayer For the Dying, Colin broke into the house in the middle of the night. It was also revealed that Liz signed the house over to Caroline a couple of weeks ago. In Stay, Damon brought Elizabeth home. In Let Her Go, Caroline turned off her emotions. After the funeral, Caroline threw away most of the stuff from the house. Stefan visited Caroline in I'm Thinking Of You All The While. In Hello, Brother, Caroline had moved back into the house with her two daughters, Lizzie and Josie. However, at the end of Hello, Brother Caroline moved into the Salvatore Boarding House with Stefan. Alaric moved into the Forbes House to live with his two daughters, since he was staying in an apartment 30 minutes out of town. Alaric hired a nanny too look after the twins while he's working at The Armory. In Coming Home Was a Mistake, after nanny's death, Seline offered to look after the kids and took them to the carnival and later abducted them. Only a few Vampires had been invited in like Caroline, Stefan, Damon, Elena, Tyler, Katherine Pierce and Klaus. Appearances ;Season 1 *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''162 Candles'' *''The Turning Point'' ;Season 2 *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Rose'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' ;Season 3 *''The End of the Affair'' *''Homecoming'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' ;Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Stand By Me'' *''She's Come Undone'' ;Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''Resident Evil'' ;Season 6 *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' *''Stay'' *''Let Her Go'' *''The Downward Spiral'' *''Because'' (flashback) *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' ;Season 7 *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' ;Season 8 *''Hello, Brother'' *''Today Will Be Different'' *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''An Eternity of Misery'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell'' *''We Have History Together'' *''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' Trivia * In real life, this house and the Gilbert House are next to each other. **The real address is 2118 Floyd Street, NE, Covington, Georgia, USA. *In Prayer For the Dying it's revealed that Liz Forbes two weeks prior had signed over the deed to the house to her daughter Caroline. Gallery 103~Caroline-Forbes_House-Bed.png 104-018-1-Caroline.png 105-016~Bonnie~Caroline-Forbes_House.png 105-Forbes_House.png 108-Forbes_House.png normal_217TVD0549.jpg|Living room normal_012.jpg|Front of the foyer normal_032 xoxoxxooxoxxjfd.jpg|Back of the foyer normal_048.jpg|Caroline's bed and surroundings normal_683.jpg|Caroline sleeping normal_011.jpg|A Corner of Caroline’s room and her open closet normal_039.jpg|Caroline's closet normal_269.jpg|Foyer normal_374.jpg|Another side of the Living room normal_173 xoxoxoxx.jpg|Sofa normal_twelve0805.jpg|Porch normal_575.jpg|porch normal_631.jpg|Caroline's dresser normal_640.jpg|Front of the dresser normal_002 cncncnccnc.jpg|Caroline, Bonnie and Elena in Caroline's bed normal_180.jpg|Front entrance to the Living room normal_318 dhdhddhhdd.jpg|Caroline reading H047A-312-VAM-110-03.jpg|Staircase H047A-312-VAM-110-08.jpg|Hallway H047A-312-VAM-110-11.jpg|Hallway 6X11-116-CarolineLiz.jpg 6X11-19-Liz.jpg 6X12-4-Colin.jpg 6X12-1-Liz.jpg 6X12-6-CarolineStefanColin.jpg 6X15-98-ElenaCaroline.png 6X15-100-ElenaStefan.png 801-017-Seline.png 801-016-Seline-Josie-Lizzie.png forbes 803-014-Stefan-Alaric.png 803-049-Josie-Lizzie.png 803-078~Alaric-Georgie.png 803-014-Stefan-Alaric.png 805-014-Seline-Josie-Lizzie.png Forbes01.png Forbes02.png Forbes8x06_(1).png Forbes8x06_(2).png 6X19-61-StefanLiz.png 805-014-Seline-Josie-Lizzie.png 8x05-forbes.png 808-098~Caroline~Sybil-Forbes_House.png|Garage 813-114~Caroline~Alaric~Josie~Lizzie-Forbes House.png 813-115~Caroline-Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.png See also Category:Locations Category:Residential Location Category:Forbes Family